A Place Where You Belong
by xjillvalentinex
Summary: Chris is devastated after losing Jill. Songfic. "I hope you finally go to a place where you belong." 'A Place Where You Belong' by Bullet for my Valentine. Chris/Jill, mention of Claire/Steve


I wrote this songfic for the beautiful song 'A Place Where You Belong' by Bullet for My Valentine. I thought it'd be perfect for this.

I do not own 'A Place Where You Belong', Resident Evil, or its characters.

**xxx**

**You're gone**

**You're gone**

Chris Redfield sat on the edge of his bed, head in hands. All he could think about was his lost partner, Jill Valentine. Three months of searching, and they could not find her body. They said she was dead, but it could not be. He couldn't shake the feeling that Jill was still alive, somewhere.

**Your body's cold**

**Hope is lost**

**I can't let go**

Chris felt like there was an empty void where Jill used to be, and he couldn't fill it with the comforting words of his friends and family. Jill was gone, there was nothing left for him. He sighed, and couldn't help but think about everything they went through- starting with that horrid disaster in the Arklay Mountains, and everything between then and now- they practically went through Heaven and Hell together, though mostly through Hell.

**Can I die with you**

**So we can never grow old**

_Damn it. It should have been didn't deserve to die- and I didn't deserve to be saved- especially now after what she did for me._ Chris thought that again and again. He always swore he'd be her partner- protecting her at whatever cost to himself. But, they were more than partners- they were best friends, maybe more. But he'd never know now. It was too late to tell her how he felt.

**Cut the ties**

**With this note you left behind**

**As I read the words I hear you telling me why**

He wished he could go back to that night- to tell her not to do it- to let him die, to run and protect herself. But it's too late now- he knew he'd have to live with the guilt of letting her go- watching her die, being unable to save her. He'd live with the guilt of never telling her that he loved her.

**Too late, too late**

**I never said goodbye**

He never even got to say goodbye, and that would haunt him forever. All he had left of her are the painful memories of her tackling their enemy out the window in order to save him- then watching her fall as he desperately, and uselessly, screamed her name.

**Too late, too late**

**Can't even ask you why**

Those memories were not the only thing he obsessed over. He wondered why Jill saved him in the first place- Was it because of their commitment as partners and friends, or because she loved him back? Chris would never know the answer to this, and that saddened him.

**And now I'm wasting away**

**In my own misery**

All he felt now was depression. When he was with her, he was so full of love, hope, joy- but it was virtually wiped away from him. It was as if a part of him died with her when she saved him. The ironic thing was that, when she saved his life, all the things that made his life worthwhile were gone.

**I hope you've finally gone,**

**To a place where you belong**

For a brief second a thought entered his mind- _Maybe she's watching over me somewhere. Maybe she's with Enrico or Forest or Richard..._ But he stopped himself. If he thought like that, It would be like accepting she was dead. He couldn't do that.

**My sadness shows**

**As your name is carved in stone**

**Can't erase the words so the reality grows**

Chris placed the bouquet of flowers on her empty grave, his eyes tracing the words on the headstone. _In loving memory- Jill Valentine. 1974-2006._ It took all his strength to come here, and he only did because Claire told him to. That was the first time at least, after that, It became a pattern.

**I wish I died**

**On that night right by your side**

**So just kill me now and let the good times roll**

Claire was the one who had been there for him, telling him he will eventually get over it and move on- after all, she felt the same way after Steve died. But it wasn't the same way for Chris- he couldn't just move on; he would never get over it. He wished he had died instead of Jill. Chris would do anything to see her one last time.

**Too late, too late**

**I never said goodbye**

**Too late, too late**

**Can't even ask you why**

He would do anything to tell her loved her, to tell her exactly what she meant to him.

**And now I'm wasting away**

**In my own misery**

He was nothing without Jill, and he knew that, too.

**I hope you finally go**

**To a place where you belong**

But he didn't believe she was dead- and he would find her- no matter what.

**xxx**

This is my first songfic, so tell me what you think!


End file.
